


Sorrow, Drowned by Peace

by Merfilly



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief glimpse of Faramir after the cycle ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow, Drowned by Peace

The sorrow would not ever die, but it could fade. Faramir looked around him and saw that life was healing as it did, with time and the love of those left. He had his wife, his people, and his duties.

Most of all, he had peace, and could truly give himself over to the studies of wisdom he longed for. Éowyn was more than prepared for all of the tasks of ruling and deputing needed tasks. Nor did she, his shield maiden, judge him as unmanly for pursuing learning.

It was enough to push the sorrow to a dying ache.


End file.
